


Zenigata's Nightmares

by CosmicChill



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Dreamfic, Gen, Humor, I tried to emulate the part 2 dub with the writing, Mild Blood, Monster AU?, Monsters, Nightmares, Part 2 Lupin, Weird Crack, Weirdness, anyways im just rambling here ignore me, red jacket lupin, so I decided to made a fic of it, the lupin gang as monsters, this was an idea I had in mind a while back, zenigata has weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicChill/pseuds/CosmicChill
Summary: It looks like Zenigata is close to cornering Lupin III and his gang, but Lupin and the rest have secrets up their sleeves. Strange secrets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A chase begins in a quiet city in the dark of the night. It was the usual business this time. Inspector Zenigata of Interpol chasing Lupin III and his friends, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko trying to arrest them all. Yup, same old routine. Where absolutely nothing different happens. Or does it?

Lupin and friends all run on a lonely city sidewalk on a mad dash away from Zenigata, primed and ready to put them all in handcuffs.

"LUPIN! You can't run away forever! Just give up while ya still can!" Zenigata yelled as he tried and tried to catch up with Lupin. 

"C'mon Pops, I know you can run faster than that!" Lupin said to Zenigata as he and his friends ran faster and faster. 

Inspector Zenigata could catch up to them anymore and had to stop to catch his breath. "Damn it all, I don't remember Lupin being so quick. He must've been working out or something..." 

Zenigata looks up to see Lupin III and the rest book it into a nearby community park.

"Huh, since when was that ever there? Zenigata thought.

"No matter. I'm gonna corner Lupin and catch him once and for all! You're mine, Lupin!" Pops cheerfully exclaimed as he charged right into the park at full capacity. 

* * *

Zenigata checked every place in the park. The playground, the benches, the shrubs, and even the pine trees. But unfortunately. No Lupin.

He keeps inspecting the area, but the area slowly and surely started to change. The pine trees started to appear more and more often. The park slowly changed into a forest. No playground and no benches. 

"Damnit, where am I?" Zenigata wondered. "This better not be one of Lupin's stupid tricks." 

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise. As Zenigata walked further and further, the noise became more familiar until he recognized it. It was Lupin's voice calling out to him! 

Pops jumped for joy as he finally had a trace of Lupin and started to run towards the call. "I'm coming, Lupin! Don't you dare move!" He called back. 

And it was then that he saw him. There was Lupin III in the middle of a forest opening, looking at a full moon hidden in some clouds.

Zenigata could hardly believe it, Lupin was there for the taking. This could be one of the best days of his life. The day he finally caught Lupin. Zenigata sped towards him, with handcuffs in hand. 

But when he was about the throw the cuffs, hoping they'll land on his wrist, Lupin slowly turned to Zenigata. But something was wrong about Lupin. Very wrong. 

There was blood on Lupin's mouth and he had sharp fangs bearing out of his mouth. And his eyes were a dark red instead of brown. The sight of a bloody Lupin made Zenigata stop himself. Pops stared at Lupin, not know whether if it's another one of his jokes or for real. 

"Pops! Bout time you showed up. I suppose you have a lovely set of handcuffs with my name on them." Lupin joked. 

Zenigata snapped back to his senses. "Enough with the Halloween costumes! You're under arrest!" Zenigata yelled while gripping his handcuffs. 

Lupin frowned. "Halloween costume? You don't think this get-up isn't convincing? Guess I have to pull out the big guns." 

Just as Zenigata was about to arrest the thief. Suddenly a pair of giant bat-like wings emerged from Lupin's back. The wings were bloodstained as well. Zenigata froze. The handcuffs slid from his fingers. He falls to the ground staring deeply at Lupin's new form.

"So Pops, I'm sure you know what I am now, right? I'll give ya a hint, it starts with v and ends with an ampire." Lupin remarked as he inched closer to Zenigata. 

Zenigata could only utter the V as he tried to back away from Lupin. For the first time in his career as an inspector, he's running away from his target. "Vampire! Get away!" Zenigata screamed as he reached for his gun and shot his entire round at him. 

Nome of the bullets hit him, even though he pointed his gun directly at Lupin. Zenigata dropped his gun in response. 

"C'mon Pops. I'm sure you know that bullets can't hurt vampires" Lupin said as he revealed that he caught all of Zenigata's bullets before they hit him. "You need to watch more vampire movies." 

Zenigata couldn't take it anymore. None of this made any sense at all. Zenigata bolted up and ran away as fast as humanly possible. 

"Catch ya later, Pops!" Said Lupin. 

* * *

Zenigata ran away screaming, hoping that someone would hear and save him. Suddenly, he sees another figure in the woods. It was Daisuke Jigen leaning on a tree, smoking a cigarette. 

"Hey, that's Lupin's gunslinger friend! Maybe he can help. Never thought I'd be asking for help from Lupin's cronies." Zenigata thought as he ran towards him. 

"Yo Gigen or Genji or whatever your name is. Lupin's a vampire! You gotta help me find a way outta here." Zenigata begged to Jigen. 

Jigen smirked as he tossed his cigarette behind him. "Lupin's always been a vampire," Jigen replied. "And you just now noticed."

"B-but we have to stop him! Humans gotta stick up for each other to beat the bad guy, ya know?" Zenigata said, still trying to get Jigen on his side. 

"Who said I was human?" Jigen walked towards a small opening and stared up. Clouds dispersed as the full moon shone brightly on the marksman and inspector. Suddenly, Jigen howled at the moon. The howl is so loud that it echoed across the woods. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Zenigata shouted as he was witnessing what was happening before him. 

Excess hair started to appear on Jigen's hands, face and body, so much that his suit and pants started to rip. A tail appeared just above his rear. The tips of his ears became pointed, his nails became claws, and his human teeth became jaws. As he turned to Zenigata, his eyes were yellow and resemble a wolf's. 

Zenigata could hardly believe what he was seeing. "WEREWOLF!" Zenigata yelled at Jigen. 

"Wolfman, actually," Jigen responded while reaching for a pack of cigarettes from his slightly torn back pocket. "There's a difference." 

"I don't care, I'm out!" Zenigata said as he ran away screaming once again. 

* * *

"I can't believe it. Lupin and his friend are monsters! But if those two are monsters, does that mean-" 

Before Pops could finish, he trips on himself again and lands face first. As he picks himself up, he sees Goemon and Fujiko standing before him, but they're just as freaky as Lupin and Jigen. 

Goemon's whole body was opaque and had a ghostly glow, you could quite literally see through him. There was a deep, bloody wound right on his chest along with a triangular piece of white cloth on his head.*

Fujiko, on the other hand, was wearing a dark green corseted teddy with black webbed high tights and high heels, but also had dark red horns on her forehead, demonic red wings smaller than Lupin's, a thin tail, and red painted nails that resembled claws. 

"We are all monsters, Zenigata," Goemon said.

"We've always have been," Fujiko added. 

Zenigata stood silent until he saw Lupin flying, carrying Jigen with him.

"Hey, Pops. I just had a great idea." Lupin called out to Pops from above. He and Jigen land next to Goemon and Fujiko. 

"How about I turn you into a vampire?" Lupin suggested. 

"What?! No way!" Zenigata responded to Lupin's idea as he started to cover his neck with his hands. 

"C'mon. Being a vampire's fun! You can stay up all night, turn into a bat. Yeah, you have to worry about sunlight and garlic, but it's not as big of a deal as you think. Plus, you get to chase us forever." Lupin claimed. 

"Yeah, you can become one of us," Jigen added. 

Jigen started to chant one of us as the group closed in on Pops. Eventually, Lupin joined the chant. Then Goemon and Fujiko too. As they closed in on Pops, they all close in on him. The chants become louder and louder to the point where you barely ignore it. 

Suddenly, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko grab Pops and force him to show off his neck. 

Lupin walked up to Pops, baring his fangs. "This won't hurt a bit," Lupin said while sporting a devilish smile. 

"No, Lupin! Anywhere, but my neck!" Zenigata shouted. "No, don't!"

* * *

Zenigata shot up from his bed, yelling at the top of his lungs. As he stopped screaming, he slowly realized his surroundings. He was in his bedroom wearing his pajamas. He feels his neck for bite marks, but none are too be found. A sigh of relief was had.

"So, it was all a crazy dream." Zenigata sighed. 

Suddenly, a squadron of police officers in their pajamas barges in the inspector's room. 

"Inspector Zenigata, we heard your screams! Is everything alright?" Said, one policeman. 

Zenigata turned to the group. "I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about, everyone." 

"Uh right, Sorry for the disturbance, inspector." said the policeman as the squadron disperses. 

Pops' head falls right back onto his pillow and sighed. "Note to self, no more scary movies before bed." 

(*writer's note: a hitaikakushi is a white triangle cloth wore by ghosts of japanese mythology.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata wakes up feeling strange. But it's definitely not because of the dream he had last night, right? ...Right?

Zenigata woke up and shot up from his bed with a smile. 

"Another day, another time to catch Lupin!" Zenigata said, gleefully. 

He got out of bed and immediately head to the bathroom to shower. He turned on the bathroom light and they shone brightly, brighter than Zenigata remember. So much so, that he covered his eyes in response. He even felt a bit of a burning sensation looking at them. 

"Damn, I don't remember these lights being so bright."

He took off his pajama shirt, but was startled by something he never noticed yesterday. Two marks on the right side of his body. Zenigata rose his hand to touch them, but they stung too much for him to even feel it. And then it hit him. The nightmare he had last night. He could barely even remember it, all he could remember was staring at Lupin with dark red eyes, blood on his mouth, and sharp fangs in his teeth.

Zenigata leaned towards the mirror to check his teeth, but thankfully, they were normal. Zenigata shook off this anxious feeling. 

"There's no way. It was just all just a crazy nightmare." He said to himself. 

* * *

Moments later, Zenigata was ready for the day. He stood amongst his police squadron, ready to storm out the office. The squadron was stood in a single file line, ready for the inspector to give orders. 

"Alright, today's patrol duty. I better not catch any of you slacking off," Zenigata ordered. "And if you see Lupin or one of his friends, you know what to do," 

"Sir, yes sir!" The squadron yelled in response while saluting. 

"Alright, let's go!" Zenigata said as he opened the door and went outside, but as he went out, something strange happened. And when I mean strange, I mean Zenigata immediately being caught on fire.

He screamed in pain and tried to stop, drop and roll, but to no avail. All the policemen could do was watch in horror as their inspector was burning alive. Zenigata ran inside and did the same procedure and the squadron scattered away from him. One was brave enough to grab a fire extinguisher and put him out. Zenigata was no longer on fire, but he had no burn scars on his body and his regular trenchcoat and suit made it out fine. Some policemen helped him stand back up. 

"Inspector, are you okay?" Said the policeman with the fire extinguisher. 

"Uh, I think so." Zenigata responded, shaken up the the whole event. 

"It's a miracle that you came out with no injuries, Inspector." said another policeman. 

Zenigata could barely believe what even happened. He was just caught one fire the second stepped outside. Was this Lupin's doing? No, Lupin wouldn't pull a prank this cruel. So...what even happened?

* * *

Hours later, nightfall approaches. Zenigata lies in his bed in his trenchcoat, too afraid to step outside. He can't help but think about the nightmare and what happened today. The marks on his neck and him burning alive in the sun. And worse of all, no reports of Lupin anywhere. Could it really be that the dream he had last night, wasn't a dream? 

Suddenly, the room's window opens itself up and a cold breeze enters the room. Zenigata shivered as he wrapped himself in his blankets and turned away from the window. 

"No way that dream was real, it's just all in my head." Zenigata thought as he faced away from the window, burying himself in his blankets. 

Just then, a familiar laugh was heard coming from the window, behind Zenigata.

"Good evening, Pops!" said the familiar voice. 

Zenigata shot up and turned around to see him. It was vampire Lupin with his wings out, flying outside and smiling at him. Zenigata was speechless, not to mention absolutely terrified, of course. 

"But... that's impossible." Zenigata murmured, inching away from Lupin. 

"I hope you liked that little gift I left you last night," Lupin joked. 

"Gift?" Zenigata replied. Then he remembered, the end of the nightmare. Lupin biting him on the neck. Zenigata put his hands on his hand in total shock. 

"Congrats Inspector Zenigata, welcome to the world of the undead!" Lupin cheered. 

"But...but I don't have the teeth!"

"Of course you don't, you don't become a full vampire overnight. Your fangs will grow soon."

"No no no!" Zenigata screamed in response as he leaped out off bed and got on his knees."I never wanted this Lupin, please change me back!" Zenigata begged. 

"That's what they all say. You'll learn to love it. In fact, I can teach you the basics of vampirism tonight!" Lupin suggested. 

"No thanks, I think I'm fine, actually." Zenigata said as he tried to scoot away from Lupin. 

Lupin grinned. "That wasn't a question,"

Suddenly, Lupin's eyes turned bright red. Once Zenigata glanced at them, his eyes turned bright red as well, putting him in a hypnotized, zombie-like state. As Lupin's eyes turned back to "normal", he beckoned Zenigata to come forward, and he did without hesitation. Lupin grabbed Zenigata's hand and they soared into the night.

* * *

Lupin took Zenigata back to the forest where Zenigata first witnessed vampire Lupin. Wolfman Jigen, ghost Goemon, and succubus Fujiko was waiting for Lupin to come back down with Zenigata. Jigen was carrying a large black bag with him. Lupin landed in front of them with a still hypnotized Zenigata. Lupin snapped his fingers and Zenigata was out of the trance. 

Zenigata screamed again and tried to run but Lupin grabbed his coat collar before he could go anywhere. 

"What do you want from me, Lupin?" Zenigata said in defeat. 

"Like I said, just to teach you the basics. Jigen, the bag if you will." Lupin said

Jigen zipped open the black bag, it was full of blood bags from the local hospital. 

"Are those...blood bags?" Zenigata questioned. 

"Yup, the sweetest ones I could find. But of course, not as sweet as Fujiko." Lupin joked. 

"Oh brother." Fujiko said, rolling her eyes in response. 

Lupin gave Zenigata a blood bag. 

"You want me to drink this? No way, I'll never...uh." Zenigata interrupted himself as he kept staring at rhe blood bag. Something about it enticed him, maybe it was the color or the way it swished around in the bag. Suddenly, Zenigata tore the bag open with teeth and drank all the blood from the bag. He ran to the black bag, shoving Lupin out the way and started to drink some of the blood bags in a crazed manner. 

"Didn't think he'd be this weak-willed. Pops continues to surprise me." Jigen retorted. 

Goemon turned around and paused to look around. "Someone's here." Goemon claimed. 

Suddenly, a figure drops down away from the five. Lupin and his gang turn to see a boy clad in a black trenchcoat and hat with a crossbow in hand. He stands up and faces everyone. 

"Crap, it's Oscar!" Lupin said

"This guy can't take a break, can he?" Jigen groaned. 

Lupin and his gang fleed, leaving Zenigata behind. Lupin and Fujiko used their wings to soar, Goemon levitated, and Jigen ran on all fours. Zenigata snapped out of his crazed state when seeing Lupin and the rest running. 

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Zenigata yelled. 

"Catch ya later, Pops!" Lupin replied.

Zenigata turned to see Oscar, standing behind with a stake-loaded crossbow. 

"I didn't think you'd fall into Lupin's fatal traps, Inspector Zenigata." Oscar said to him. 

"Wait no, I'm not really a vampire! I don't have fangs!" Zenigata claimed, attempting to get Oscar's sympathy. 

Oscar didn't want to hear it, he pointed his crossbow at Zenigata and readied to pull the trigger. Zenigata closed his eyes and braced for impacted. As he braced, he heard a faint voice calling out his name. Everything slowly became weary. 

Zenigata opened his eyes to see his squadron in his room, trying to wake him up. Zenigata was in his bed again. The voice was one of the policemen calling to him. 

"Another nightmare, Inspector?" The squadron said in unison. 

Zenigata nodded in response. 

"Well, if you need anything. Scream again." Said a policeman as the squadron disperses. 

Zenigata slumps back to bed. 

"Second note to self, no more monster hunter movies before bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, yes. Lt. Oscar from The Woman Called Fujiko Mine is a monster hunter in this "AU"
> 
> mot sure if I'll do anything else with this idea. I have different lupin dreamfics in mind, but I don't wanna do em all at once. We'll just see what happens, I guess.


End file.
